Muro
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "El nudo del estómago se deshace, la adrenalina que corría furiosa por sus venas le abandona de golpe y le deja expuesto, débil, vulnerable."


**Disclaimer:** Ni K ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

~.

El suelo tiembla y Fujishima tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para continuar corriendo sin tropezarse. Su alrededor está teñido de auras rojas y azules que chocan entre sí con una fiereza y una rabia que no habían experimentado jamás. Homra contra Secpter 4. Rojos contra Azules. El caos contra el orden. La tensión acumulada durante las últimas semanas ha terminado por reventar y los ataques son más salvajes que nunca. Los azules apuntan a herir de gravedad y ellos no contienen la fuerza de sus golpes.

Es una batalla feroz, cruenta, detenida tan solo por los momentos de confusión cuando un nuevo explosivo estalla en los al rededores de la academia y el sonido de los escombros golpeando contra el suelo silencian todo rastro de los gritos de ánimos y de dolor que colman la pelea.

Fujishima corre, esquiva, golpea. Responde a los ataques sin saber de dónde vienen y utiliza las medidas necesarias para acabar cuanto antes con los azules que osan meterse en su camino.

No encuentra a Eric, no le ha visto desde el inicio de la batalla. Lo que al principio era una pequeña molestia en el pecho, ahora se ha convertido en un dolor aplastante que le impide respirar y concentrarse en la pelea. Busca entre las auras de sus compañeros, entre los heridos, incluso en la zona que han habilitado como "enfermería". No está. No está en ninguna parte. Pregunta a todos sus compañeros, interrumpe batallas individuales, incluso, en un momento de pura desesperación, le espeta a uno de los azules que donde está, que qué han hecho con él.

No hay respuesta.

Se apodera de él una inquietud, una ansiedad que le sube desde el estómago, se enrosca en su garganta y le devora por dentro. _Él no, por favor. Él no._ Su teléfono quedó destrozado mientras peleaba con un azul y no se le ocurre ninguna otra manera de comunicarse con él. _No está, no está._

Toda explicación lógica queda aplastada por la desesperación, por el sentimiento de culpa. Porque Eric no estaba bien, no tendría que haberle dejado que participara en la pelea. Tendría que haberse quedado arriba, con Kusanagi y Anna, vigilando el edificio por dentro. Lejos de todo ese caos, de ataques por la espalda y sangre salpicando por todos lados. Si hubiera sido más firme, más brusco, quizás hubiera convencido a Eric de alejarse de allí y ponerse a salvo.

Pero, ante la insistencia de Fujishima, Eric tan solo respondió con aquella mirada fría, carente de emociones, vacía. Le dijo que de todos los que estaban allí él era el único sabía lo que se hacía. Y entonces llegaron los azules y comenzaron los gritos y cuando quiso darse cuenta, le había perdido de vista.

Se aleja de la batalla todo lo que puede. Eric tiene que estar por allí, no puede haberse ido tan lejos. Tiene que estar. Por favor, tiene que estar por aquí. En algún sitio. Donde sea. Quizás le han arrestado los azules. O tal vez se haya alejado porque Kusanagi le ha llamado y ahora está dentro del edificio sano y salvo.

 _O puede que estuviera en el sitio de las explosiones. Puede que esté debajo de los escombros. Puede que ya no esté._

Corre con más fuerza, huye de sus pensamientos emponzoñados, de la sensación de vacío que quiere arrastrarle hasta el fondo y no dejarle salir. Corre hasta quedarse sin aliento, porque si se detiene, si se da por vencido, si deja de buscarle, se acabó.

Se le corta la respiración cuando llega a una amplia plaza. A unos pocos metros, tirado en el suelo, al lado de una fuente de agua cristalina, está él. Tumbado de medio lado, con la capucha de la sudadera echada por la cabeza. Quieto. Extremadamente quieto. _No._

— ¡Eric!

Fujishima no corre, vuela hasta él. Se deja caer de rodillas a su lado y, con las manos temblando, el corazón acelerado, le voltea con delicadeza, con miedo. Su rostro está contraído, tenso. Como cuando tiene una pesadilla y no es capaz de despertarse. Tiene un pequeño arañazo en la mejilla y los labios cortados. Fujishima le examina, le encuentra el pulso, busca heridas debajo de la sudadera, cortes superficiales, lo que sea. Pero más allá de las manos llenas de sangre (siente un gran alivio cuando se da cuenta de que no es suya) no hay nada. No está herido. Está respirando.

 _Está vivo_.

—Eric, ey, Eric –le apoya el brazo detrás de la espalda y le incorpora lentamente. Recorre con sus dedos la fría mejilla, apenas rozándole. Temiendo que pudiera llegar a romperse entre sus dedos. Le aprieta con un poco más de fuerza el hombro. –Eric despierta… _por favor,_ Eric…

Le da un vuelco el corazón cuando ve como sus párpados se contraen. Poco a poco, Eric se despierta y Fujishima nunca se había alegrado tanto de contemplar aquellos ojos de un azul frío, casi paralizantes. El rubio mira a todas partes, confuso, aturdido, con la misma expresión de pánico que puso cuando se despertó en Homra y no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí.

— ¿Fu-Fujishima? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde…?

No llega a terminar de hablar, porque Fujishima le abraza, le estrecha entre sus brazos tan fuerte que por un momento teme estar haciéndole daño. El nudo del estómago se deshace, la adrenalina que corría furiosa por sus venas le abandona de golpe y le deja expuesto, débil, vulnerable. Igual que aquella vez de niño cuando se puso enfermo y ninguno de sus dos padres estaban allí para cuidarle.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se da cuenta de lo agotado que está y es entonces cuando los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas se tornan más reales que nunca. La llamada de Kusanagi, el cuerpo inerte de Totsuka, el funeral. Eric, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, al borde de un ataque de pánico y las cicatrices del pasado sin dejar de sangrar. La búsqueda incansable, las noches en vela, el sentimiento de culpa palpitando en sus entrañas. La lucha incansable por acallar su propia voz del pasado, cuando le dijo a Totsuka que si no tenía más cuidado, iba a terminar muerto.

La desaparición de Eric durante la batalla. El terror a perderle. El pánico deslizándose por su espalda como un sudor frío durante los minutos que ha comprobado si continuaba con vida.

Todos los recuerdos, las sensaciones, los hechos, acaban por desbordarse y con una fuerza violentísima, arrasan con todas sus barreras. Destruyen el muro protector que había construido alrededor de su alma como si de un castillo de naipes se tratara y cuando quiere darse cuenta, las lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Y una vez que empieza, es imposible parar.

Siente los brazos de Eric rodeándole. Le escucha decirle con la voz temblorosa, a punto de quebrarse, que está ahí. _Estoy aquí, estoy aquí_. Repite una y otra vez, insistente, como si también quisiera convencerse a sí mismo.

—Estoy aquí.

Las lágrimas de Fujishima salpican la mejilla de Eric.

Sí, está ahí. Y eso es todo lo que necesita.

~.

 **N/A:** No, no me canso de vivir en el drama, gracias por preguntar xD

Cualquier cosa review y muchas gracias por leer :3


End file.
